


The Weekend Of Science

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Peter and Tony Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter spends the weekend with Tony, and a thunderstorm interrupts which drags up bad memories for Peter. Tony does his best. Bruce thinks Tony makes a wonderful Dad.





	The Weekend Of Science

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BrightParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightParker/pseuds/BrightParker) in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Some hardcore fluff- something happens to make Peter uneasy and he ends up cuddling with Tony in his bed and falling asleep. NO STARKER- just the son/father kind of thing. I'm 16 and when I used to get really bad panic attacks last year I'd go to my parents and at night, It'd be really cool to see a fic with lots of cuddly sleepy bois, especially Tony. MORE CUDDLE FICS
> 
>  
> 
> I tried my best to fill this challenge, Sorry If it's not great, I wrote it in one day.

Peter had slept over at Stark Tower before. That wasn't the problem. He was actually kind of used to the nice room Tony had gifted him when he started staying over a lot more. His “internship” had recently started getting more active, so he slept in his new bed quite often.

Nope that wasn’t the problem.

That weekend Bruce Banner had shown up out of nowhere to stay at the tower and Tony immediately made Happy go pick Peter up, just so the two could meet each other. Tony had shown Peter off like he was some kind of reward much to Bruce’s amusement and Peter’s embarrassment. Saturday had gone by so quickly, the three of them spent the whole day down in the lab. Peter had never seen anyone make Tony so excited the way Bruce did, and he enjoyed listening to the two geniuses bounce ideas off of each other, as well as offering his own ideas at times. The day had been long and he was tired but he had so much fun, he couldn’t wait for the morning. He had laid down, ready to drift off. 

That was when the problem started.

The first thunder clap sounded way off in the distance, but Peter could hear it like it was right next to him and it startled him out of his half-asleep state.

All he could think of was the gun going off and Uncle Ben falling and-

The thunder sounded again.

Peter shot up, hyperventilating. He clutched at his chest and rapidly looked around the room, expecting to see Ben laying in a pool of blood as the burglar ran away. 

He froze when he realized where he was.  _ Oh… _

The Thunder went off again, louder and more violently and Peter let out a yelp, drawing his knees up to his chest. He struggled to breath correctly, the gun shot going off, over and over in his head.  _ Please no. no. oh god.  _

He laid his head down on his arms and rocked back and forth slowly. “Uncle Ben I’m so sorry...”

The thunder sounded once more and Peter jumped up out of his bed and ran over to his backpack. He was only supposed to stay with Tony Saturday and Sunday, so he packed really light. His phone was in his backpack because Tony had a ‘no phone’ policy for his lab. 

He unzipped it and pulled out his cell phone, not caring about the text messages he missed from Ned and MJ or the Facebook notifications. He just wanted May. 

He unlocked his phone and speed dialed her. It rung out and Peter sighed in relief. 

The thunder sounded again and he sunk to the floor, barely holding in a whimper. 

“Hello? Peter, honey?” May’s groggy voice sounded and Peter almost started crying.

“Aunt May?”

“Peter what’s wrong?” May asked, instantly alert at the tone in Peter’s voice. 

“I…” Peter squeezed his eyes shut. May knew about his nightmares and she knew about his thunder induced panic attacks. He just wished he wasn't so weak in front of her. Ben had been her soulmate. Her true love. And now he was gone because-...

“May, I can’t sleep.” Peter said, pushing down his tears. It’s nearly been two years, and he still broke down about Ben sometimes. He’s never seen May cry about it after that night. Never in front of him. 

She was so much stronger than he was.

“Oh sweetheart, I-”

The thunder sounded like a clash of percussions cutting her off, and Peter sucked in a harsh breath, holding back a cry. May heard the thunder and immediately started whispering encouraging things to him, trying to help calm him down. “It’s ok Peter. I’m here. I’m never going to leave you. I won’t ever leave you. I love you Peter, I love you so, so much. Remember the promise we made to each other?”

Peter latched onto her familiar voice, finding comfort in the soothing tone. He remembered the promise she was referring to, but just thinking about that day almost sent his tears falling over the edge of the wall he worked so hard to keep up.

“Peter? Honey? Talk to me? Do you remember?” By the sound of May’s voice she was also getting emotional at the memory. Peter breathed out a long shaky breath, and nodded even though may couldn’t see him.

“I remember. We promised that… we…” He thought back to the cold day of Ben’s funeral. 

 

 

_ She had held onto his hand as they lowered Ben into the ground. After everyone else left, the two of them had stayed out in the frigid wind, shedding tears together and clutching onto one another. May had looked at him, her pretty eyes so grief stricken, Peter had almost broken down and told her everything. It would have ruined her. He couldn’t do something like that. It was his fault Ben died. If he hadn’t left the apartment because of that stupid fight, Ben wouldn’t have been out looking for him. Peter had been the one to let that criminal go-... No. He would never tell her. She already lost her husband because of him. He wouldn’t take away the image of her nephew, the only family she had left… he loved her too much for that. _

_ She had spoken softly to him then, a conversation he would never forget. “Promise me Peter, no matter what happens, no matter how far, or how long we go without seeing each other, we’ll always have each other. We’ll always be there for each other. That we’ll always love each other. Promise me, please.” _

_ “May… what if-” He couldn’t make her Promise him that. Not after what he did to Ben. _

_ “Peter, I will always be there for you. I will always love you. I will always try to live and fight for you, no matter what I go through. No matter how much it hurts-” she paused, wiping at her eyes. “I will stay for you. This is my promise to you.”   _

_ She had turned to face him directly, a determination in her eyes he had never seen before. The hole in his heart that Ben had left behind ached so much worse when he thought about never seeing her again. He loved her more than he could ever express. “May, I love you. I will always love you. I promise. I promise I’ll always be there for you, too.” _

  
  


“Peter?” May’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, and Peter realized he had been silent for a long time. His aunt sounded worried and Peter was starting to feel like a burden on her. She deserved so much better. “Baby, are you still there?”

“We promised to always be there for each other, May.” He answered her quietly, and he could hear her sigh in relief. 

“Exactly Honey. I will always be there for you. You’re not alone.”

“May-” he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her about Ben so bad. He couldn’t. “May, I think I’m ok now. I think the thunder’s passed.” He lied.

“Are you sure? Sweetheart I can stay on the phone or catch a train or-”

“No, May.” he laughed weakly. “I’m Ok now.”

Peter could hear her disbelief. He smiled fondly and he was overwhelmed with the need to hug her. “I'm fine Aunt May. I love you.”

“I love you too. Call me if you need me?”

“I will. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“That doesn’t matter to me Peter. Just as long as you're ok.”

“I am. Please try to go back to sleep. Don’t worry about me.” He said, biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows.

“I always worry about you kiddo. You try and get some sleep too, alright?”

“Alright. I love you Aunt May.” 

“I love you too, Peter.”

Peter closed his eyes and hung up, leaning forward and resting his head on his knees. The drops of rain beating against the window told him it was raining hard outside, and quick flashes of light could be seen as lightning ripped through the sky, but the thunder seemed to die down.

 

He got up and walked back over to the expensive bed, slipping into the expensive sheets and snuggling under them. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and read 1:36am on the tiny screen. Great. He hadn’t realized it was so late or else he would have never called May. 

Peter rolled over and shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

  
  


The clock just turned to 3:47 when the thunder started back up. Peter had been in a restless sleep, having nightmares about Ben along with some about the Green Goblin, when the loud boom shook the windows. Peter screamed loudly and jerked awake, fresh tears streaming down his face. He shook under the covers as another loud thunderclap followed after, and he could feel the panic rise up. 

On the third one, he called out for May, only to realize she wasn’t there. He was at the tower.

Another aggressive boom sounded and Peter was up and out of the bed, reaching for his phone. He stopped when he remembered earlier and retracted his hand. He couldn’t wake her up again-

A boom like cannon fire rattled the room and Peter screeched in fear. He wrapped his arms around himself and struggled not to reach for the phone and just call her.

_ Ben oh no. Ben. _

He pulled at his hair a little and started to cry lightly, sniffling and squeezing his eyes shut. 

He shouldn't have- it was his fault- Ben would still be alive- He should have died instead-

Peter started hyperventilating again and was babbling incomprehensibly.    
  
  


 

Down in Tony’s lab, the billionaire and Bruce were still sciencing pretty hard core when JARVIS spoke up. 

“Sir.”

Tony was designing a new awesome bow for Clint, coming up with new technological stuff as he went along. He didn’t even look up when JARVIS spoke. Bruce was on the other side of the room, playing with some alien technology the Chitauri left behind. Tony wasn’t supposed to have that, but it wasn’t like anyone had to know. He had already looked at it and thought Bruce deserved a go. 

It was kind of like a race to see who found out the most shit about it on their first examination. He couldn’t wait to compare his notes with Bruce’s and win.

“What is it Jarv?” He answered, still playing with his design.

“Mr. Parker needs you. He’s having a panic attack.”

Tony literally dropped his shit and stood up. “What! Where is he!?” 

“In his room, Sir.”

Tony didn’t even answer that time, running out the door before JARVIS could even finish. Bruce watched him go, finding it the sweetest thing he’s ever seen Tony do. He wondered if he was going to have to be the one to tell Tony he was such a dad to that kid. Bruce knew Tony would make a good father, so it wasn’t really surprising. He was seriously glowing that afternoon at every little thing Peter did. Not that Bruce could blame him. Peter was amazing and smart, funny too. Bruce already liked him and clearly, Tony loved the kid to death. 

  
  
  


Tony raced to the elevator and press floor 11 where Peter was at. He had no idea Peter suffered from panic attacks, why hadn’t the kid mentioned anything?

“JARVIS do you know what caused the Panic attack?”

JARVIS stayed silent for a moment, as if debating what to tell Tony. “I believe it’s in correlation to the thunderstorm, Sir.”

The thunderstorm? He didn’t even know a thunderstorm was happening, the lab is soundproof.

The thunderstorm caused Peter’s panic attack? That’s it, Tony’s going to kill thunder. How dare! He will hunt down Thor if he has to, goddammit.

The elevator dinged open and Tony ran for Peter’s door, not bothering to knock as he opened it. “Peter?”   
  


 

Peter heard a familiar voice and shot up from his position in the bathtub where he was hiding, nearly tripping over the rim as he flung himself towards the door. He unlocked the bathroom door and sobbed in relief when he saw Tony standing in the middle of the room, looking the way he always did.

 

Peter dashed forward and wrapped his arms around the genius, the sinking feeling lifting a little and he felt like he could breathe again as he took in Tony’s cologne. “Ben died- and then the Goblin took May- in the hospital- It was my fault- She deserves more- I’m the reason-”  He started blubbering again.

Tony just wrapped his arms around the boy and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “Peter it’s alright. Calm down. I’m here for you.”

Peter looked up at Tony, the familiar words lifting the fog in his brain a bit. “Don’t leave me Tony. please.”

Tony tightened his hold on peter and clutched at the back of his shirt. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The thunder Boomed again, the loudest one yet, and Peter jumped, clawing at Tony’s jacket. He whimpered and buried his face in the billionaire’s chest.

“Shh! Shh!” Tony said soothingly, rocking Peter back and forth trying to calm him down. 

He got an idea.

“Hey, Peter, lets go down to my lab, ok? We can hang out and talk.” 

Peter didn’t care. Anywhere sounded better than here in this dark room if Tony stayed with him. He nodded against the taller man’s chest. 

“Ok, come on. I’ll stay with you.” Tony gently guided Peter out of the room, walking him to the elevator. Peter was already feeling better. He held onto Tony’s arm and followed him onto the elevator when it dinged open. Tony wiped a tear off his face, and Peter sniffled a little, snuggling into Tony’s side for warmth because his pajamas were cold. Tony laid an arm over his shoulder and he closed his eyes, the last of his tears falling away.

 

When they reached the basement floor, Tony led him to the brightly lit lab, the glass door sliding away automatically. Bruce watched them enter, sending a warm smile at Peter when the boy looked at him. Something about Bruce’s smile completely relaxed Peter, and his lips involuntarily lifted up at the corners. He really liked the quiet scientist and he hoped Bruce would come around more.

Peter felt emotionally drained and he was so exhausted. He wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for the next day. Tony must have read his mind because he led Peter over to the small white sofa and laid him down. He unzipped his hoodie and gently covered Peter up with it. “Are you going to be ok?” Tony asked. The panic attack seemed to be over, but Tony wanted to make sure. 

Peter relaxed as he breathed in Tony’s scent, and closed his eyes. He nodded silently. Tony smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder before turning to go. 

“Wait!” Peter’s hand shot out and grabbed Tony’s, something he immediately felt awkward about. He let go of Tony’s hand and felt his cheeks heat up. He already made a big fool out of himself in front of Tony tonight. Did he really just do that?

Tony however, gave no fucks and turned back towards him, ready to do anything for the kid. “What is it Peter?” he asked, crouching back down next to him.

Peter seemed reluctant and avoided eye-contact. Tony was not having that. 

“You can ask me anything, kid. I wont be mad and I sure as hell won’t judge you for it.” Tony reached forward and ran a hand through Peter’s soft hair.

Peter sighed and leaned into the touch. He mumbled something and looked at Tony sheepishly.

“What?” He asked, leaning in closer to Peter.

“S-stay with me...please.”

Tony smiled and leaned back. “Yeah of course.”

Peter smiled back shyly. He sat up and pulled Tony up onto the couch, laying his head back down on Tony’s lap, using him as a pillow. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully as Tony started to comb his fingers through his hair. 

No thunder could be heard and he completely relaxed. At one point Bruce started talking about the Chitauri technology, and him and Tony started actively comparing notes.

“-Even without the neural link, this is pretty impressive.”

“Don’t I know it, big guy. Did you notice how-”

Peter drifted off into sleep, finally, listening to their pleasant voices, and feeling completely safe.

  
  
  


He woke up to a silence. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but when he didn he sat up and looked around the empty lab, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He had no clue what time it was, but Tony and Bruce were nowhere to be found. He slipped on Tony’s jacket and moved to stand up. That’s when he noticed the small stand with a tray of food on it, right next to the couch. Peter practically pounced on it, stuffing the warm eggs and bacon down his throat like no tomorrow. He picked up the cup and paused when he noticed it was hot chocolate with marshmellows in it. He gingerly took a sip of it and then downed the whole cup in a second. Finished with his meal, he stood up and made his way out the door, looking for Tony and Bruce. 

“Hey um, JARVIS?” Peter asked the ceiling.

“Yes, Mr. Parker?” JARVIS answered, polite as always.

“Could you maybe tell me where Mr. Stark is?”

“Mr. Stark is currently in his room taking a shower. Dr. Banner however is on the common floor in the kitchen.”

“Oh...uh- thanks JARVIS.”

“Of course sir.” JARVIS replied, keeping the fact that some members of the avenger team was upstairs to himself.

 

Peter got onto the elevator and pressed floor 8, listening to the rock music Tony had playing on all his elevators. He looked at his reflection in the stainless steel door and decided he looked like he crawled out of a garbage can. God. Peter tried to fix his usually styled hair into something presentable, and he zipped up Tony’s huge jacket to cover up his worn t-shirt. At least he was wearing basketball shorts and not boxers.

  
  
  


The elevator dinged and Peter walked out. The first thing he noticed was how loud it was. The second thing he noticed was the there was a shit-ton of people here.

Their voices carried around the room from the kitchen. 

“Look, I’m not saying I could win in a fight against you, Bucky, all I’m saying is that I could totally kick your butt.”

“Whatever Clint. Nat help me out here and tell him he’s delusional.”

“I like to say ambitious instead of delusional.”

“Thanks Natasha.”

“Lady Natasha is simply being diplomatic. I think Clint is delusional.”

“Shove it Thor.”

“Shove what?”

“I know what that one means!”

“Good for you Cap.”

“Does anyone want toast?” Bruce’s voice interrupted. Peter had crept forward, trying to stay out of sight. He couldn’t catch a glimpse of the team without exposing himself. He didn’t want to meet the avengers looking like he lived in a trash can. 

Peter decided he didn’t want to risk it and turned to leave, walking straight into someone. 

“Who do we have here? A spy?” Sam said, raising an eyebrow at the young kid. He was teasing the kid, but no one had the know that.

“N-no! I’m not a spy, Mr. Stark is-”

“Sam?” Steve walked around the corner and saw Sam with a young teen, who looked flustered and absolutely adorable. “Hi.” He said to the boy.

“um...H-hello” Peter mumbled, feeling extremely awkward. The rest of the avengers in the kitchen leaned around the corner to see what was up.

Peter swallowed nervously and fidgeted. They had no idea he was Spider-man. Tony had specifically told him they could never know because he was so young. Even Bruce didn’t know. Speaking of Bruce, the man walked around the corner as well, wearing a pink apron and a chef’s hat. Tony had got them as a joke, but it made Bruce feel like a real chef.

“Peter!” Bruce smiled that warm smile of his, and Peter relaxed a bit.

“Hey Bruce!” he said more confidently, smiling back. 

“Oh my gosh he’s so cute!” Clint whispered to Natasha. “Look how adorable he is. I just want to hug him.”

“Guys this is Peter. He’s Tony’s…” Bruce tried to find a word to describe what Peter was to Tony. Based off what he had seen last night, Bruce had no idea what to call their relationship. Son seemed appropriate, but he didn't want to give them the wrong impression. “friend/intern.” he finished lamely.

Peter gave them a half wave and fidgeted with the edge of his jacket. 

“Are you hungry, Peter?” Steve gave him a disarming smile. “You better come eat, before Vision and Wanda get here. And don't even get me started on Thor.”

“Hey!” Thor protested. “Friend Peter is more than welcome to any of my food!” Thor walked forward, tall and muscular and Imposing, a sunny smile on his face. Peter had no idea what was happening, but Thor pulled him in for a hug. “Any friend of Tony Stark is a friend of mine.”

Peter could barely fit his arms around Thor’s massive shoulders. The god lifted him up and swung him a little, and he let out a delighted laugh. That seemed to be some sort of cue, because suddenly Captain America and two trained assassins were fawning over him.  

Bruce watched with a smile and silently hoped Tony knew he had competition now.

“Thanks guys, but I already ate.” Peter said, after he got free of them, giggling. Peter turned to Bruce. “I guess I have you to thank for that?”

“Yep. Tony can’t cook to save his life.” Bruce said with that strangely shy but mischievous smile.

“I can so, just not good.” Tony’s voice said from the elevator and they all turned to look at him. He was freshly showered and looked like a billion dollars.

Peter felt embarrassed suddenly, about last night. He blushed and looked at his feet, unsure of what to do or how to move past it. Here he was, nearly sixteen, freaking out because of a thunderstorm, crying on Tony Stark.

He was spider-man. A superhero. He shouldn’t be so weak. Tony wasn’t weak or scared, and he didn’t even have the superpowers Peter did. He must look so pathetic to the Ironman right now. He would have to try harder to prove himself.

“Hey Peter.” Tony said, walking over to him and ruffling his hair.

“Mr. Stark. I… I’m so sorry about last night, I swear it won't happen again I-”

“Whoa whoa!” Tony put his hands on Peter’s shoulders to stop him. He looked at the other avengers after the kid seemed to calm down a little. “Guys will you give us a moment?”

 

“Yeah.” Bruce said, ushering his interested team members away. “Shoo! Shoo! Go with your friends.” He said when Clint tried to stay and watch.

  
  
  


After they were all gone, Tony lead Peter over to the couch and sat him down. 

“Peter, I don't know if you're under the impression I’m angry with you or disappointed or what, but I’m going to stop that thought process right now. There’s nothing for you to apologize for.”

Peter frowned. “B-but I was crying all over you and I’m supposed to be a superhero, and you expect me to-”

“I don't expect anything of you Peter. The only thing I want is for you to be Happy and Healthy. You're still so young. There’s nothing wrong with needing somebody. Hell, even I need somebody from time to time.”

“I just… don't want to disappoint you.” Peter said, thinking about Ben. He shuddered and brought his hands up to cover his eyes.

“Peter.” Tony reached forward and grabbed his wrist, uncovering his eyes. “You could never be a disappointment to me. You’re an amazing person.”

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. “No I’m not. I…” He leaned away from Tony. “I couldn’t save him Tony.”

“Save who?” He asked, rubbing Peter’s back and looking confused.

“My Uncle Ben. It’s my fault he died you know?” Peter blurted out. Honestly he hadn’t wanted to get emotional again, but here they were. “It’s my fault.”

“Peter no. It’s not your fault you-”

“Yes it is! You know the last thing I ever said to him? I told him he wasn’t my father. I said that. I ran away and he went out looking for me and then...I let that guy go. I let him get away just to spite the cashier and he ended up shooting Ben and I…It was all me. All my fault.” Once he started it was like he couldn't stop. He had to get it out. He hadn't meant to throw this in Tony's face at 10 in the morning, but after last night it was all boiling over.

“Oh, Peter.” Tony sighed, holding him tight. “I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Peter said, closing his eyes.

“Ben knew you loved him Peter. Trust me he knew. Those things that happened weren’t completely in your control.”

“But if it wasn’t for me, Ben wouldn’t have been there. He would have been safe at home with May, where he belonged. I can't…I don’t know what to do.”

“Peter it’s ok to be lost for a little while and it’s ok to feel these things. You shouldn’t bottle them up the way you’ve been doing, I'm so sorry that this happened to you, kid, but talking about it will help. And I promise I will listen Peter, whenever you need me too.”

Peter sighed as some of the weight he had been carrying lifted. He leaned into Tony, not believing he had finally said all that out loud to someone. Maybe Tony was right. He did need someone to talk to. “Thank you, Tony.”

“I… I love you kid.” Tony said a little hesitant, like he was afraid of Peter’s reaction

Peter widened his eyes in surprise and looked at Tony, not believing his ears. “What?” Surely Tony hadn’t said-

“I love you Peter.”

Peter froze for a second, and Tony actually looked a little nervous. Once he comprehended the fact that Tony said I love you to him, he lurched forward and hugged Tony, forgetting all his worries and fears for a moment. “I love you too, Tony! I can't believe it!”

Tony laughed, his nervousness evaporating, and he wrapped his arms around Peter. They hugged for who knows how long before a voice interrupted them. 

“Hey guys!” Bruce said walking into the room, still in the apron and chef hat, swinging a spatula around coyly. He paused when he saw the over-the-top-emotional hug. “Oops.”

“It’s ok Bruce. Peter and I were just having a chat.” Tony said, with a wink at Peter.  

“Yeah a chat.” Peter smiled at him happily.

“Well, now that my plan has all come together and I’ve successfully distracted the other avengers with food, how about we escape down to the lab and continue our weekend of Science?”

Peter and Tony shared a look, before Peter smiled at Bruce. “Last one down to the Lab smells like hydrogen sulfide!” Peter yelled, and Immediately Bruce and Tony raced each other to the elevator, yanking on each other’s shirts and trying to trip each other to get ahead. Bruce started wacking Tony with his spatula, and the billionaire ripped off the tall chef hat in retaliation, causing Bruce to gasp dramatically. He started wacking Tony with the spatula at a more rapid pace after that.   

Peter watched from his unmoving position on the couch, laughing at their antics. It felt good to laugh after that emotional wreck he had.

Peter smiled after the two scientists. He wasn’t ok and probably wouldn’t be for a long time. But maybe with his friends helping, he’ll be whole again one day, and he’ll become someone Aunt May deserves. He’ll be someone Tony could be proud of.

Maybe one day, he’ll become the person Uncle Ben saw him to be. He’ll be the son that wonderful man always wanted.

Not today. But someday.

“Peter! Let’s GO. He’s winning!” Tony called.

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, getting up off the couch and running for the elevator. “I’m already on my way, Tony!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that ending seems abrupt lol. I have a Habit of making the one shots I write into chapter stories if I don't force myself to stop.


End file.
